Tower of Lies
by fartsinurface6
Summary: Lies beget more lies. Amy and Liam fake being a couple to cover up for their one night stand that would break Karma. But as their fake romance plays out, Karma is getting dangerously close to the truth.


_Points to whoever can spot the Easy A reference hahaha :)_

Amy stared up at the dark ceiling above her, panting. There was a dull ache behind her eyes and she knew she would drift off to sleep in a few minutes. A sense of dread raked her body.

When she was a kid, Amy hated the dark. She didn't like not knowing what was in front of her, even though she knew it was there and from that hatred, sprang fear. Fear of the unknown. She didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow and it scared her. What would people think when they would find out that she slept with Liam Booker or more importantly, what would Karma think.

Amy glanced at Liam who was wide awake, naked and like her, was staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what to say. She would be a complete and utter asshole if she were to kick him out of her room. She wasn't angry with Liam though. It was all Karma's fault. It was all Karma's lying and going behind her (or _their, _as in hers and Liam's) back. But soon, everyone at school would find out the truth of Amy and Liam's love affair and everyone would shun Amy and empathize with Karma, even though it was Karma's own doing.

Liam's hand brushed against hers and Amy looked at him. Liam was cute, she admitted a long time ago. But that was all Amy saw, just another pretty face. What was it about him that made Karma want him and not her? What was so special about Liam Booker? What did Liam Booker have that she didn't? _Maybe it's because he's a boy, _Amy thought sardonically. He sat up, Amy's night light illuminating his pale muscular back, his face in shadow. "We shouldn't have done this," he sounded almost angry. She didn't know what to say to make their situation better.

He turned to face her, his brown eyes serious. "We shouldn't have."

"I know," Amy broke her silence. "We were drunk. We didn't know what we were doing. We had…anger sex." Amy wished she were drunk now but the alcohol had long gone from her system.

"But we still shouldn't have," Liam frowned. He's still wondering if he should leave or stay. "It felt wrong, in a way."

Amy knew it was stupid but she couldn't help it. Did he seriously think she was awful in bed? It kind of hurt. "So you think I'm…"

"No, you were…" Liam struggled to find the right word to describe how Amy, his kind-of-ex-girlfriend's fake girlfriend who is now his kind-of-ex-girlfriend's ex-best friend, was in bed. This situation was as awkward enough as it is and without any liquor to lower his inhibitions, he was doomed. "You were…good." Amy wasn't the most horrible experience he's had. In truth, she was actually pretty "skillful" to say the least but he wasn't about to admit that to her.

Amy felt a fleeting sense of happiness. "Thanks…Liam." She felt her tongue curl in her mouth. She's actually never talked to him ever since he's invited her to Shane's party. "So what are we going to do?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, the whole school's bound to find out in some way. I mean, Lauren lives just across the hall from me. She could've heard."

Liam turned a delicate shade of pink. "We wouldn't want that."

"We should tell Karma. Together. Tomorrow. About us."

"We should."

"But we can't."

"Why's that?"

"Because Karma…we're not friends anymore." _I bet Karma has a dossier about this, _Amy thought. She didn't want to hurt Karma but it was all Karma's fault. Karma was the one who rejected her and a very painful rejection at that. Amy drowned her sorrows and anger in champagne. She wanted to hurt Karma the way that she had hurt her and by thinking that and downing an enormous amount of alcohol, led her to Liam in her bed. Little did she know that Liam had the same intentions as well. They both wanted to give Karma a little taste of revenge. But Karma, as much pain she's caused Amy, Amy still loved her, there was no denying that fact.

"Oh," Liam felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. He felt guilty for sleeping with Amy and Karma. It was because of him that they were no longer best friends. He was selfish and he hated himself for it. If he knew that Amy had harbored feelings for Karma, he wouldn't have done what he did. Somehow, deep down, he knew that they both wanted. They both knew what was happening. They both wanted revenge on Karma.

"So what do you think we should do?" Amy asked. She wanted to reach out to Liam or at least make him feel like he had somewhere to belong, after all she couldn't kick him out.

"I'm not sure," Liam mumbled. "Drop out of Hester?"

"Yeah, that's not an option for me. My parents just had a wedding that probably costs more than my tuition."

"Right. Um, how about let's not go to school for a few days? Let's just tell them we got sick."

"That's way too suspicious. The school still thinks Karma and I are back together."

Liam almost forgot about that fact. "You could post a status on Facebook. Like how you and Karma broke up."

Amy thought about it. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Karma wasn't the captain of the ship anymore. "Just a sec," Amy reached for her nightstand and found her phone. She posted a status with the caption saying: _Karma and I broke up. For good. _She decided against a sad face. "Done." A minute later, her phone was blowing up with numerous notifications so she turned off her phone. She found it surprisingly easy and empowering.

"So what now?" Amy asked.

"I feel so guilty about this. I don't like lying," Liam told her.

"Well so do I but we have to. We're going to get shunned by the whole school if they found out the truth."

Liam was silent; his face had gone completely still. Suddenly, it lit up with uneasy promise. "I have an idea," Liam said.

"What?"

"We can tell the school that we're dating."

Amy almost choked on her own tongue. "That's ridiculous. The school will hate us more than Skwerkel. And you know how the school hates Skwerkel."

Liam nodded. "Well maybe it wouldn't be. I mean, just look at it. We slept together while we were under the influence, it didn't mean anything but soon, my guilt factor will rise above and I'd have to tell Shane who…may or may not tell the whole school. I'm not the world's strongest liar."

"So am I. But have you already forgotten about the fact that I'm a lesbian? Or that the school thinks I'm a lesbian."

"We'll fake it." If Amy had a dollar for every time she's heard that phrase…well. "Karma can't find out about this. The whole school can't find out about this."

"But won't they think it's weird that the two of us are dating?"

"Sure but it'll die down. Just think of this as Jenga."

Amy wasn't sure why but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. They were making up a lie to cover up another lie to cover up more lies. Jenga.

But if Karma were smart enough, she would eventually find out the truth then the whole tower of Jenga would come crumbling down.

Amy was reluctant. Pretending to date Liam Booker was hard work. Lying was hard work too. But Amy Raudenfeld was not a liar but she was willing to sacrifice herself for Karma's sake. _The things I do for love, _Amy thought bitterly.

Amy turned on her phone again and found 37 new texts, all from Karma. Amy didn't bother to open them, already the guilt was rising like bile in her throat. Amy guessed that she's seen the status.

"We should avoid talking to Karma for a few weeks, just until the eventual gossip dies down." Amy suggested.

"Right," Liam nodded. "So what's our game plan?"

"We meet in front of the band room, hold hands and walk down the hall. Most of the student body hangs out there. You can drop me off in front of the AV room." Amy remembered one of several antics Karma used to fool the school. Karma and Amy walked down that same hallway together, holding hands or kiss in front of the band room.

Liam agreed and stood up. "Where are you going?" Amy asked him.

"Home." He replied.

"You can stay." She couldn't let him walk home in the middle of the night.

"No, I need to get ready for tomorrow." Liam insisted. He picked up his shirt and pulled it overhead.

"You can go out the window, the floorboards in this house are way too squeaky and noise," Amy watched Liam cross the room and opened the window. He put his foot through the other side and he looked at Amy with sad but sincere eyes and said, "I'm sorry." Then he disappeared into the night.

_Tell me if I you guys want more in your reviews :)_


End file.
